


Nest

by GoddessofRoyalty



Series: DC Omegaverse [29]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Batfamily (DCU), Gen, Nesting, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofRoyalty/pseuds/GoddessofRoyalty
Summary: Bruce had invited Dick to stay over while Damian settled into his new position within the pack as an omega.Bruce had sold it as being good for as many pack members as possible to be around to allow Damian to better negotiate his position within the pack. Which, in Bruce speak, meant he wanted Dick to guide Damian through finding his place within the pack as an omega instead of a child.Part of that is helping Damian build his first nest.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne
Series: DC Omegaverse [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1257950
Comments: 3
Kudos: 121
Collections: Omega!Dick Week





	Nest

**Author's Note:**

> Some Dick & Damian bonding with Dick helping Damian learn how to build his first real nest.

Bruce had invited Dick to stay over while Damian settled into his new position within the pack as an omega.

Bruce had sold it as being good for as many pack members as possible to be around to allow Damian to better negotiate his position within the pack. Which, in Bruce speak, meant he wanted Dick to guide Damian through finding his place within the pack as an omega instead of a child.

Dick isn’t that offended. After everything he and Damian had been through together of course he would be there for the youngest member of the pack. He would have done it for Tim as well if the other Robin hadn’t already presented before he took up the mantle.

Plus Dick was Head Omega of the pack so it made sense for him to help omegas in the pack figure out how to be an omega.

So Dick calls his work to ask for his leave to be bumped up and calls in some favors to have his Bludhaven patrols covered.

He calls Tim to suggest the other pack omega come home too. But when Tim finds out the reason he instead decides to avoid the manor even more. Something Dick recognizes might be for the best considering the two’s relationship – let Damian get more used to his new designation before adding even the suggestion of competition to the equation.

It’s fairly quiet overall.

Damian seeming to want to figure it out himself and Dick knowing it better to wait for Damian to come to him when he’s ready.

Still Dick finds himself incapable from just continuing to walk from the site of Damian’s room.

“You okay Dames?”

“Of course I am,” Damian snaps, despite clearly looking frustrated at the state of his room.

It’s clear he’s been trying to build a nest. But it’s equally clear the attempts haven’t been going well for him. Not that Damian can really be blamed for it – it takes a bit to get the art of it down. Dick remembers the mess that had been his first nests – instinct making the need for a nest clear without much guidance for what it needed to be.

“Do you need help?” Dick asks.

“No, of course not,” Damian says with a scoff. “I have it under control.”

“Okay, can I at least bring you some more materials?” Dick knows trying to force his help on Damian will only make the younger omega more defensive.

“If it will make you less jittery,” Damian says. Which is the level of acceptance Dick expected to get.

It’s all he needs for now though.

Dick doesn’t grab the supplies from the linen cupboard – they never smell right. Instead he goes straight for his own bedroom, taking the blanket from his bed and hoping it had picked up enough of his scent since he’s gotten home.

On second thought he grabs his leather jacket to be sure.

Next is Bruce’s room to get Bruce’s pillow. The fact it’s missing will be noticed as soon as Bruce is home but Dick is equally certain Bruce won’t complain when he finds out what it was stolen for.

Lastly Dick stops in Alfred’s room to take a well-loved throw cushion that Dick is fairly sure has been on Alfred’s bed since Bruce was a child and smells reliably of him more than any other item in the manor.

Dick returns to Damian’s room without stopping in Jason, Tim, or Cass’s rooms. He will work on introducing those scents once Damian has an established nest. Cass’s before their other brothers.

Damian eyes him warily when he enters the room.

“Why did you bring those?” Damian asks cautiously.

“The scent of pack helps, trust me.” Not just to settle one’s instincts but also to help Damian figure out his place in the pack.

“Alright,” Damian says after a moments considering because Dick has earned his trust.

“Can I help now?” Dick asks, holding out Bruce’s pillow as a peace offering.

Damian is torn. And Dick gets it – the boy is proud and wants to be self-sufficient. Talia loved him, Dick knows, but in the Al Ghul pack you needed to look after your own interests first to survive.

But packs are about having people you can rely on to help you.

“Alright,” Damian says finally.

“Okay – bed or closet.” Cliché as they both are they are the best places for first nests – familiar and comfortable or secluded and protected depending on what those first instincts demand.

“Bed,” Damian says a little too fast. And Dick realizes he’s taking this as a test. Likely weighting his position in the pack on his answers.

“You know I build my first nest in my old treehouse,” Dick says, carefully casually.

“Really?” Damian says like he’s been caught off guard, providing Dick’s suspicions right.

“It took Bruce forever to find me.” It was kind of funny in hindsight. “But it’s where I felt would be best. Hard to deny your instincts when it comes to it.”

“Right,” Damian says, apparently catching on that it doesn’t matter, “I still think the bed.”

“Okay.” Beds where one of the most common, but Dick had to be sure. Had to break Damian of worrying about his decisions on this having an impact on how he is viewed within the pack.

Dick dumps all his collected items and laughs when Damian scowls at the pile.

“It’s your nest – you can build it. I’m just here to help.” While Dick knows in some places it’s traditional for a pack to build a newly presented omega’s first nest that wasn’t how their pack was.

“Did father help when you built your first nest?” Damian asks as he starts to reshuffle the items on the bed.

“No. Bruce didn’t come home until after I finished building it.” Dick doesn’t add how, when Dick did move the nest into the manor, Bruce still didn’t help with the new one either.

Damian seems content with the answer. Going back to his organization of the nest materials. Dick not that surprised when the additions he brought end up in the center of it – you want to be surrounded by the scent of pack when newly presented, no matter your designation.

“Is that... satisfactory?” Damian asks once he’s finished.

“It’s your nest so only you know the answer to that question.” Dick only here to help or offer advice if needed.

“I... suppose it is,” Damian says. Idly running his hand over the blanket from his bed. And Dick has a feeling he knows what is missing.

“Is it alright if I stay?”

“If you want,” Damian says. That fear of being seen as clingy or dependent still so strong in him.

“Of course I do,” Dick says, shuffling into the nest. “Once Bruce is home he can join as well.”

“Surely father will be too busy,” Damian says and Dick holds down his frustration that he’s expected to make time for pack bonding but Bruce isn’t.

“Nah, he won’t be.” At least Bruce better not be.

Dick rolls over to trap Damian under his arms. Nuzzling into the younger omega as Damian tries to wiggle away.

He still smells like he always has. His scent now just taking up the new edge of _omega_ instead of really changing.

Dick knows the scent will change more as he grows but there will always be the scent of _Damian_ under it all.

“Grayson unhand me!” Damian protests squirming more.

“Nah-uh, Head Omega rights,” Dick says. Because if he was going to have the responsibility of being the Wayne Pack Head Omega then he should get the perks as well.

“Fine,” Damian says going limp.

A couple moments later he scents Dick back softly. And Dick can’t help but smile.

Damian might not be Dick’s pup in the conventional sense but after everyone they’ve been though Dick’s glad to be able to help Damian figure out how to be an omega while still being himself.


End file.
